Hips
by HeartBeatFast
Summary: Light just so happens to prefer the rear end...he's not a 'boobs' man. Onesided LightxL
1. L's Hips

Warning: OC's and just a story that will lower your IQ.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...which I'm sure everyone is glad about

**Hips **

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira & Wyclef Jean's Hips Don't Lie_

Light just never was a 'boobs guy'.

He liked the exterior of the hips and butt of a girl the slight curves were nice. As pretentious she was Misa was blessed with an ample figure that a good amount of Japanese girls would love. Not that it was something that he would ponder for a long time, but when something passed by that he just so happened to like, he couldn't help take a peek…well just a quick peek. Light knew he had an image to uphold, pervert just wasn't going to be on that list.

Of course it doesn't help that he was chained with a man amongst all things.

Ryuuzaki just was not someone you would like to be seen in public mingling with and above all for the love of God be chained to!

Light already imagined all those weird out expressions with kind smiles while they past people in the streets they would automatically whisper, _"Shouldn't that obscene act be kept in private!" "How disgraceful!" "Oh my god that is so hot!" "Do you think those guys be interested in a threesome?"_ Would run through his head, the last two frightened him the more then anything ever since the incident.

_Yes, the incident._ Light grimaced at just the thought.

Ryuuzaki was taking a shower while he waited sitting upon the toilet. Light always found himself counting the tiles of the bathroom floor while Ryuuzaki would change then take a shower. The idea of seeing Ryuuzaki naked to him was just gross. Light was still curious…

He heard the water from the shower slowly turn off then the sliding of the door as Ryuuzaki got out. For the first time he dared himself to look and as he looked…

_Holy shit…_

Ryuuzaki was drying his hair with the towel covering his face as Light's brown eyes trailed down to his pale smooth skin that had dew drops all over. Ryuuzaki was skinny to the point that it seemed lost of all masculinity. Then Ryuuzaki turned his back once again to him.

Bad mistake.

Ryuuzaki's slim stomach lead down to a slight curve when it came to his bottom. Light's stomach felt odd as if he had swallowed butterflies.

_The type of rear end that deserves to be groped. What?!!!_

"Shit!" Light's nose was becoming runny. He looked at the bump in his lap and the blood that trickled on his towel. Quickly he looked up at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki was staring back at him with large suspicious eyes, "Light-kun I've tried it before, but I don't swing that way."

**Authors Note:** So yeah! Thats my first fic, it's quite silly and I hope readers understand that its just for amusement, nothing to be taken as serious. English isn't my first language (it shouldn't be an excuse!) But be kind anyway if you review and want me to continue.


	2. Wet Dreams?

**Authors Note & Warning: **So this chapter is where it starts to get really pervy, soon the other chapters I've been planning will also be very raunchy / smutty. It's not M rated for nothing. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I have never written something like this before.

**Thanks To: **The reviewers who found this fic to be amusing and wanted more The Chick Three, Gaaras Gothic Ninja Sappy Sue, Rodick, and Konoha Kunoichi. Konoha 'I don't swing that way' is a sort of saying that means I'm not interested in the same sex or I am not a homosexual. A guy or a girl can use this saying. You guys put a smile on my face…and also make me write faster!

**Disclaimer: **As always, Death Note is not mine.

**Chapter 2: Wet Dreams?**

_Light stared lazily at the computers screen bright light. Name after name was all that he saw as he scrolled down on the pages, suspect after suspect. This was starting to become very tiresome for him, ever since what happened in the bathroom between him and Ryuuzaki .Oddly enough it seemed to have all been forgotten by the lanky sugar addict. He wondered though if L suspicions of him were aroused more then ever. Aroused? Now why would he think in such a way?_

"_Yagami-kun." _

_Light decided to ignore him. He knew he was being childish, but something irked him deeply about why L had mentioned the whole 'Light-kun I've tried it, but I don't swing that way.'_

"_Yagami-kun."_

_Once again he ignored L's calling of his last name. What happened to 'Light-kun' yesterday?_

_Then he heard the creaking of L getting off the chair, he knew that L was slowly walking towards him. The light footsteps barely made a sound compared to the clinking of the chains that connected them. L's hands were on his chair as he swiveled the chair so that he was facing Light directly._

"_What!? Can you please give me some peace & quiet for today!" Light glared at Ryuuzaki who towered him even as he stood in his usual slouching position. Light's eyes widened as he noticed that Ryuuzaki did not seem the same. _

_In fact Ryuuzaki was giving him an uncommon lopsided smirk he never saw before._

"_Yagami-kun is straight, right?" L asked as he slowly took off his pants. Light found himself stunned that thoughts were running about that he could not piece together. L was now in his boxers, his usual blue pants were kicked to the side. He then took off his plain white shirt quickly showing off his slim abdomen and pale milky skin. Soon L was just in his boxers, his black eyes quirked at a stunned Light who acted as if he was bounded to his chair by shackles.  
_

"_So I guess that Yagami-kun likes what he sees?" L asked innocently._

_Light couldn't stand it anymore. The thing he wanted to see above all was hiding behind those damn white boxers. L seemed to understand what Light was thinking as he turned around completely so that Light could see his back side. Light's groin was tightening against his tailored pants; they needed release more then ever as he saw L taking off his boxers._

"_Yes…" Light whispered._

_Just like in the shower L's bottom was just as beautiful before him. Smooth and nicely round in the right spots where he liked it the most. Slowly L walked backwards towards Light's lap. He sat down on Light's lap grinding his butt cheeks where he could feel Lights erection. Light couldn't help it anymore this to him was heaven….but he wanted more._

"_A…aaa….Ryuuzaki…ah god…harder…ha…" Light groaned as he felt L's teasingly rubbing his butt cheeks against his lap. Light roughly grabbed L's hips to push him down harder to feel his rear end even more._

"_Light-kun!"_

"_Aaa…stop being a bitch! Aaa…just let me…f- fuck you up the ass just ONCE!!" Light moaned the last word loudly as he came in his pants._

"_Light-kun."_

"What!?" Light's eyes shot up quickly.

"You were dreaming." L answered as if it was obvious.

"Uuhh..oh." Light looked about, realizing where he really was. He felt his cheeks burning up as L looked at him curiously.

"Why did you wake me?" Light asked cautiously unsure if he really wanted the answer.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare." L brought his thumb to his mouth as his eyes darted to Light's pajama bottoms.

Light groaned out of frustration as he looked down at the obvious tent that was there he could feel the wetness.

"Did you hear me?" Light was hoping just hoping that he didn't.

"Hm…a bit." L seemed to not have a care in the world as continued to chew at his thumb.

Light gave up he knew that L was not going to say more, perhaps he was also trying to calculate through his head how Light's dreams must have made him Kira.

_To hell with him!_

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

After Light had changed in the bathroom, L and him both went back to the bed.

Light turned his back to L making an attempt to go to sleep, but his erection was becoming an annoyance as he recalled those moments in his dream.

_Maybe I need to have a chance to sleep with Misa? Perhaps all this fascination of being with L is just my hormones becoming desperate at this time in my life._

"I wonder Light-kun…perhaps Kira is gay? It makes some sense when I think of it."

Please review! Thanks!!


End file.
